User blog:Tonygameman/Trish's other request
Priscilla Trish Tamara Chambers suggested me this for her fan-fiction series of "movie fights" on Wattpad. I also added Alien and Predator due to that being "Movie Fights". Same for Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. James Bond James Bond (All Actors) *Regeneration (changes into different actors when dead like The Doctor) *Hacking *Technology *Stealth *Target (Silenced P99) *Tracking Kingsman Eggsy *Intelligence *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup *Electricity (Taser) *Character Change (other protagonists plus Richmond Valentine) Bourne Trilogy Jason Bourne *Hacking *Technology *Target *Vine Cut (Knife) *Character Change (can change into Jeremy Renner version) Stranger Things Dustin *Intelligence *Tracking *Acrobatics *Character Change (other protagonists of the series) Bill and Ted *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Sonar Smash *Target (Basketball Throw) *Super Speed The Matrix Neo *Stealth *Hacking *Technology *Drone *Target *Character Change (Agent Smith) Robocop Robocop (character) *Target (Gun) *Hacking *Technology *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Laser Deflection *Silver LEGO Blowup The Terminator T-800 *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Laser Deflection *'Target (Pistol) *Laser *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bazooka) *Intelligence *Hacking *Technology *Hazard Protection *Character Change (T-1000, T-X and T-3000) The Raid Rama *Tracking *Target *Intelligence *Laser Deflection Alien (film series) Ellen Ripley *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Fix-It *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup *Drone (Xenomorph) The Predator Predator (character) *Laser *Tracking *Relic Detection *Hacking *Technology *Electricity *Digging *Laser Deflection *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb) *Stealth Friday the 13th Jason Voorhees *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Heart Regeneration *Boomerang (Machete) *Laser Deflection *Electricity *Stealth *Character Change (other incarnations) *Hazard Protection *Mind Control *Vine Cut (Machete) Nightmare of Elm Street Freddy Krueger *Vine Cut *Stealth *Heart Regeneration *Acrobatics *Digging *Tracking *Laser Deflection *Mind Control *Super Strength *Boomerang (Glove Toss) Chronicle Andrew Detmer *Acrobatics *Magic (Telekinesis) *Flight *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Electricity *Target (Telekinetic Blast) *Relic Detection *Invulnerability Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Willy Wonka *Silver LEGO Blowup (Exploding Candy) *Pole Vault *Drone (Mini Wonkamobile) *Acrobatics *Character Change **Fight (Fizzy Lifting Drinks; Charlie Bucket) **Hazard Cleaner (Augustus Gloop) **Gyrosphere Switches (Blueberry Form; Violet Beauregarde) **Target (Golden Eggs; Veruca Salt) **Mini Access (Shrink Ability; Mike Teavee) Cool Boarders Snowboarder *Acrobatics *Grind Rails (Snowboard) *Super Speed *Target (Snowball) Turok Joseph Turok *Target (Gun) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade) *Stealth *Intelligence *Vine Cut (Knife) No More Heroes Travis Touchdown *Acrobatics *Sword Switches (Beam Katana) *Vine Cut *Digging (Tiger Form) *Tracking *Invulnerability (Dark Side) **Super Strength ***Super Strength Handles **Super Speed Vigilante 8 series Shiela's 1974 Strider *Accelerator Switches *Tow Bar *Guardian *Special Attack (Tantrum Gun) Wing Commander TCS Tiger Claw (Vehicle) *Flight *Flight Dock *Guardian *Special Attack *Laser Command and Conquer General *Intelligence *Hacking *Technology *Acrobatics *Stealth *Silver LEGO Blowup *Target Medal of Honor Jimmy Patterson *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Stealth *Intelligence *Target *Silver LEGO Blowup DanganRonpa Makoto Naegi *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Relic Detection *Super Strength *Laser Deflection *Character Change (other protagonists) Despicable Me Gru *Acrobatics *Grapple *Rope Swings *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Freeze Breath (Freeze Ray) *Target (Jelly Gun) *Character Change (Lucy Wilde) **Stealth **Electricity (Lipstick Taser) **Laser (Flamethrower) Minion *Mini Access *Silver LEGO Blowup (Rocket Launcher) *Big Transformation **Super Strength ***Super Strength Handles **Hazard Protection *Heart Regeneration (Banana) *Invulnerability (Purple Minion) Margo *Mini Access *Intelligence *Character Change **Edith ***Acrobatics ***Stealth (her ninja self in Despicable Me 2) ***Vine Cut **Agnes ***Drone (Unicorn) Beavis and Butt-Head Beavis *Intelligence *Acrobatics *Drone *Invulnerability (Cornholio) Butt-Head *Intelligence *Super Strength *Target *Stealth *Hazard Protection Duke Nukem (series) Duke Nukem *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Target (M1911 Pistol) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Pipe Bomb) *Freeze Breath (Freezethrower) *X-Ray Vision (Duke Vision) *Flight (Jetpack) *Invulnerability Bloody Roar Yugo *Acrobatics *Grind Rails *Hacking *Technology *Digging (Wolf Form) *Tracking *Sonar Smash (Howling; Wolf Form)* *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Character Change (Alice) **Super Jump (Rabbit Form) **Intelligence **Spinjitzu My Life as a Teenage Robot Jenny Wakeman "X-J9" *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Flight *Relic Detection *Laser (Energy Beam) *Drill (Razor Blade Arms) *Target (Crossbow) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Rocket Arm) *Vine Cut (Razor Claws) *Grapple (Stretchy Arms/Extendo-Fingers) *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence Alone in the Dark Edward Carnby *Stealth *Intelligence *Illumination (Flashlight) *Target *Drone (Zombie) *Character Change (Emily Hartwood) Category:Blog posts